Aluga-se um Namorado
by Fleuurd'hiver
Summary: Sakura era uma supermodelo que vivia se metendo em confusões. E para escapar da ultima que arranjou resolveu pegar um garçom para ser seu mais novo namorado. - A história é melhor que sinopse, eu garanto. rs
1. Loucuras a Meia Noite

**Nota:** Uma fic nova que já estava na minha cabeça há muito tempo, eu não sei se existe alguma estória com tema parecido por ai. Ultimamente eu acho que todas as ideias já foram usadas então qualquer semelhança é apenas mera coincidência.

Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e essa é uma estória sem fins lucrativos.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Aluga-se Um Namorado**

**.**

.

**Capitulo 1 – Loucuras a meia noite**

**.**

**.**

- 10. 9. 8. – Aos poucos, o som ia se tornando cada vez mais distante. Sabia que não deveria ter saído de casa, não deveria ter ido naquela festa imbecil. Virou a taça de _champanhe_ que se encontrava em suas mãos – 7.6.5. – Por que as pessoas contam? Por que não esperar até a meia noite sem fazer tanto barulho? Nada vai mudar, o ano não vai começar de forma perfeita só porque você fez uma estúpida contagem. – 4. 3. 2. – Pegou uma das garrafas de espumante e se enfiou em um dos quartos. – 1. FELIZ ANO NOVO! – Conseguia ouvir os gritos abafados, os fogos de artifícios e os estouros das garrafas, mas queria se desligar completamente daquele lugar.

O local onde havia parado não era bem um quarto, era mais uma grande sala com sofás e móveis de madeira localizados nos cantos, alguns possuíam castiçais outros jarros de flores belíssimos e algumas esculturas. Sem muita opção se enfiou em um canto entre um sofá e o outro, ninguém a acharia ali, por hora, até precisarem dela novamente.

Sakura era uma supermodelo conhecida mundialmente pelos seus trabalhos maravilhosos, sua beleza exótica que tanto cativava a todos e por algumas questões de comportamento, era conhecida pelos problemas que causava: suas farras; seus namorados; seus amantes; sua longa e trágica história com a bulimia, drogas e muita bebida. O que ela podia dizer em sua defesa? O mundo em que vivia era muito difícil para se levar sóbria.

No entanto, diferente do que a maioria das pessoas pensavam, ela tinha mudado. Há uns seis meses – até essa noite – não farreava, não usava nada ilícito e há uns três meses não tinha mais nenhuma crise nervosa, estava completamente saudável. Tudo isso graças a ele, o grande a amor da sua vida, herdeiro da Hyuuga's Corporation – donos das maiores revistas de direito, advocacia e engenharia do país – influente, culto, completamente centrado e certinho Neji Hyuuga. Encontrá-lo no meio do ano em Milão foi coisa do destino, ela não duvidava disso em nenhum momento. Aquela tinha sido uma das suas mais brilhantes temporadas, só dava ela na maioria das revistas, o mundo da moda ovacionava o seu nome e os estilistas quase imploravam para que desfilasse com suas peças principais, só faltava o príncipe e ele apareceu.

Enquanto ela saia de um restaurante, eles se esbarraram a primeira vez, a segunda foi no saguão do hotel, onde ambos estavam hospedados e a terceira foi no corredor dos quartos. Eles estavam no mesmo corredor, isto é a maior prova de que o universo os queria juntos. E eles obedeceram, a melhor época da sua vida foi esses seis meses com Neji, tudo perfeito, um sonho, ele era tão bom que a tornou uma pessoa melhor, ela gostava de ser uma pessoa melhor por ele. Já conseguia imaginar seus lindos filhos de olhos perolados e cabelos sedosos lindos e perfeitos, estariam na lista dos bebês mais lindos do mundo, se... Ele não a tivesse trocado pela maior vadia do mundo, Ino Yamanaka.

Uma semana antes do Natal, Neji precisou fazer uma viagem importante para resolver um problema qualquer sobre a filial de uma das revistas em outro país. Tudo normal, geralmente ela o acompanhava, mas dessa vez não pode, estava presa em uma campanha "cristalina" com um Papai Noel que não conseguia fazer seu papel direito.

Seu Neji viajou sozinho e quando voltou não era mais seu. Estava diferente, mudado e em menos de três dias tudo tinha acabado, porque ele tinha encontrado o amor. ELA ERA O AMOR DA VIDA DELE, COMO ELE ENCONTRAVA O AMOR? Sakura ainda não conseguia compreender isso, mas enfim, Ino vadia estaria na cidade antes do Ano Novo e _gentilmente _Neji informou que ela teria que sair de casa para que a loira vagabunda ocupasse o seu lugar.

Ainda estava desnorteada de que Neji tenha se esquecido dela assim tão rápido, aliás achava que tinha algo a mais nessa história, provavelmente uma armação de Ino, sua antiga rival de passarela. A questão é que quando Sakura surgiu no mundo das passarelas, Ino já estava há mais tempo, era famosa, adorada e bem relacionada, no entanto, a novata a ofuscou - e continua ofuscando - o que deixou a loira possessa. E desde então, tenta tirar tudo da rosada, desde trabalho, a namorados.

Ino gostava de se comparar a Barbie _"Sou loira, tenho olhos azuis e sou perfeita",_ porém, Sakura via esse fato de forma relativamente diferente _"Sou a Barbie falsa e plastificada". _Nunca se deram bem, nunca foram amigas e sempre brigaram por tudo, a maioria das vezes Sakura saiu por cima, mas Ino também vencia, principalmente no quesito homens. E isso se devia ao fato de ser grudenta, dependente e romântica demais, e Ino, bem... Ela abria as pernas com facilidade, isso já era muita vantagem. Com toda essa confusão Sakura não conseguiu se situar e a única coisa que pediu a Neji é que não espalhasse essa história. Primeiro porque ela não queria ser a traída; Segundo porque ela tinha certeza que o teria de volta. Estava planejando isso arduamente quando decidiu parar de chorar e ir a essa festa.

Nesses últimos dias não saiu em site algum à chegada de Ino, provavelmente o voo atrasou, ela desistiu ou tinha algum compromisso, o que fosse! Sakura achava que ela não estava por perto, então era perfeito. Se arrumaria, ficaria deslumbrante, iria à festa, encontraria casualmente um Neji – sozinho – e faria ele recobrar o juízo de forma sutil. Mas assim que chegou, alguns de seus _amigos_ disseram que ele viria acompanhado e descaradamente comentaram que não entenderam como ele poderia está acompanhado se ela estava ali. E nesse momento, Sakura sentiu seu mundo ruir e queria está de volta ao seu apartamento chorando suas mágoas, era melhor passar como a corna a distância do que fazer esse papel bem na frente de todos.

Então, Sakura fez as coisas que sabia fazer melhor: Riu da situação e mentiu, mentiu, mentiu, e mentiu mais um pouco. Disse que tinha terminado com Neji porque estava começando a duvidar da orientação sexual dele, pois encontrou uma área suspeita no closet onde só havia produtos capilares e de rejuvenescimento facial, e nada daquilo era dela. Disse também que seu mais novo _affair _viria mais tarde, assim que conseguisse chegar a New York e logo todos iriam ver, o homem viril e maravilhoso, com quem ela estava e Neji poderia vir com um bofe, e eles seriam Best Friends Forever.

A questão principal é que nenhum bofe chegaria, nem affair. Ela não esfregaria nada na cara de ninguém e estava tão fodida por tudo isso que fez a terceira coisa que sabia fazer tão bem: Bebeu, bebeu e bebeu mais do que pode. E agora estava ali, pateticamente enfiada entre dois sofás, esperando sua rival e seu ex chegarem para a humilharem na frente de toda a festa, e seria dessa forma que o seu brilhante ano começaria.

- Mãe, calma. Fica tranquila, eu já disse que está tudo bem. Mãe... Mãe... A senhora precisa me ouvir. – Entrou em uma das várias saletas daquele enorme apart-hotel que, provavelmente, seria do tamanho de seu apartamento ou quem sabe maior. Já estava acostumado a lugares como aquele, já que era garçom e vivia servindo a esse pessoalzinho esnobe, mas não conseguia entender a utilidade de tantas salas parecidas. A única coisa que buscava, era um lugar reservado para poder falar com sua mãe, sem sua chefe ou Naruto enchendo o saco, além do que, sabia que aquela área estava "restrita" aos convidados. – Eu sei que a senhora se preocupa, mas fica tranquila. Naruto confirmou tudo... Ele não vem... Eu não sei o porquê, provavelmente alguma viagem... Tudo bem... Eu entendo, só não me ligue... Eu amo a senhora, mas minha chefe vai me matar se me pegar no telefone novamente. – Sorriu baixo, lembrando-se do temperamento de Kushina, contrariá-la ou desobedecê-la, nunca eram opções saudáveis. – Não mãe, ela não vai acreditar que é a senhora.

Quando ouviu o barulho de uma voz grave, Sakura sobressaltou, mas manteve-se quieta em seu canto, não queria chamar atenção, a sala estava escura e não conseguia ver como estava sua aparência. Só ouvia a voz... Era grave e sexy, uma voz muito gostosa de ouvir, mas assim que notou com quem ele falava ao telefone, Sakura teve vontade de rir, ele estava dando satisfações para a mãe como um adolescente, isso era engraçado.

- Por quê? Por que já é quinta vez só essa noite, uma mãe de um homem adulto e independente não liga cinco vezes na mesma noite, mãe. – Bufou impaciente, aquilo dava nos nervos! Ele conhecia os motivos dela, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis ou agradáveis – Eu sei que a senhora se preocupa, mas eu não entendo com o quê. Acha que algum ricaço vai me amordaçar e me estuprar como uma menininha? Ou que alguma mimadinha insuportável vai me fazer de bichinho de estimação particular e eu nunca mais vou voltar para casa?

Sakura não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada, sabia que não era tão engraçado assim, mas o efeito da bebida em sua cabeça tornava tudo mais hilariante, imaginar um homem de coleira, como um bichinho de uma menina de lacinhos cor de rosa na cabeça, a fazia quase se mijar de tanto rir. Mas seu acesso de riso teve um lado ruim, ela fora descoberta.

Assim que ouviu as risadas, o rapaz se despediu as pressas de sua mãe e desligou o telefone, correndo até o interruptor acendendo as luzes, assim que o fez, avistou uma cabeleira rosa, meio escondida no canto da sala. Ele bufou irritado – Você não tem mais o que fazer além de ouvir conversas alheias e _rir_ delas? – Cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, muito sério.

Sakura já havia parado de rir, mas suas bochechas ainda estavam coradas e um ar de graça ainda se encontrava em seu semblante. Meio bamboleante ela se ergueu, apoiou-se sobre o braço do sofá para não cair e isso a fez voltar a rir, fazendo com que a outra pessoa no local notasse seu estado patético de embriaguez – Desculpe-me, mas eu não tinha a intenção de ouvir você e sua mãe. O errado é vo-cê. Deveria ter verificado se tinha alguém no local antes de começar a passar o seu _relatório noturno._ – E a rosada voltou a rir, jogando-se sobre as almofadas do sofá.

- Eu não estou errado. _Você_ não deveria está aqui, essa área é restrita aos convidados, tanto sabe que estava escondida. O que queria aqui, heim? Por acaso é uma intrusa? Veio roubar algo? Se veio, pode me passando agora. – Odiava essas loucas cleptomaníacas, no final, quem sempre recebia a culpa eram os pobres funcionários e em uma festa como aquela, o Buffet contratado. Acabaria com a festa dessa garota era agora! Caminhou em direção a ela, puxando-a pelo braço e planejando arrastá-la dali até a sua chefa, e que ela chamasse o dono da festa para resolver esse problema.

Assim que notou que ele a levaria para fora daquela saleta, Sakura estacou, mas ele era mais forte e então ela agarrou-se aos móveis tentando de, alguma forma, não ser carregada. – Você é algum tipo de Neandertal? Como pode não _me_ reconhecer? Sou uma supermodelo, Sakura Haruno, não estou roubando nada. PARE DE ME PUXAR!

Ele já havia aberto a porta e puxado a cintura dela, estava quase a tirando por completo quando ouviu o nome que ela disse. Largou-a abruptamente fazendo com que a rosada caísse sobre uma cômoda de mogno, ele não fazia ideia de quem ela era, mas Naruto falava de uma Sakura às vezes, a garota mais linda do momento. Para ele parecia a mais bêbada, mas enfim – Se você é quem diz ser, o que estava fazendo aqui, no escuro, escondida e não lá fora festejando com a sua turma?

Sakura se ajeitou, tentando manter a pose, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, arrumando-os. – Eles não são a "minha turma", apenas pessoas que conheço e apreciam a minha presença, além do que, eu não devo satisfações a você, um... um... – Aproximou-se dele que estava parado na porta, cutucando-lhe o peito com o dedo indicador. – Um garçonzinho qual... – As palavras morreram em sua garganta. Assim que parou em frente à porta, Sakura viu exatamente aquilo que não queria, a hora que Ino e Neji despontaram no corredor, caminhando em direção as outras pessoas, juntos. Seu sangue gelou e quando viu que Ino tencionava virar para trás, puxou o garoto para dentro da sala e fechou a porta.

- Que isso? Você ficou louca? Não pode sair me puxando desse jeito. – Sakura não prestava a menor atenção nos protestos dele, apenas divagava se Ino tinha chegado ou não a vê-la e se viu o que faria... Viria até ela ou iria contar a todos que estava fugindo deles? E tinha isso, ela apareceria junto de Neji, todos veriam a grande mentira que Sakura inventou. Ela estava tão perdida. – Garota doente. – Levou uma das mãos em direção à maçaneta, mas antes que chegasse a tocá-la, uma cabeleira rosa surgiu no seu campo de visão.

- NAAAAAAAÃOOOO! VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR! – Gritou uma Sakura desequilibrada e transtornada, colada à porta, foi quando ela reparou em algo, algo que não tinha notado antes. O quanto aquele homem era bonito. Quando ele entrou naquele lugar ela não o viu, depois estava rindo dele e preocupada em não ser tirada de dentro daquele cômodo que não reparou na beleza dele, agora se perguntava como isso tinha sido possível, ele era bonito demais. Bonito demais para ser um mero garçom. Como uma pessoa como aquela ainda não tinha sido "achada". Ele era mais bonito que Neji. – Você... Você é bonito...

Ele não entendeu a mudança que a fisionomia dela sofreu: De irada psicótica a psicótica chapada; sim, porque ela parecia mais calma, mas não normal, seu olhos estavam vidrados e o pior, vidrados nele, até que ela disse aquela seguinte frase em um tom de alguém que tinha acabado de descobrir que o maior absurdo do mundo era verdade.

Quando isso aconteceu, seus instintos naturais lhe alertaram do perigo e ele se afastou do corpo dela. Tinha outra porta ali, ele sairia por ela. Mas algo em Sakura se acendeu e antes que ele se virasse, ela o agarrou pelo colarinho e o puxou de encontro ao corpo dela. Pego de surpresa e pelo torpor do momento, ele nada fez, só sentiu suas costas sendo prensadas na parede ao lado da porta, enquanto aquela maluca começava a gemer, bem alto por sinal. Assim que voltou a si, agarrou-a pelos ombros e tentou empurrá-la para longe, mas ela parecia ter grudado nele, estava arrancando sua gravata borboleta e arranhando seu pescoço. – Para com isso, sua doente mental. Qual o seu problema?

- Não me afaste, ou será pior para você. – Falou uma Sakura ocupada em rasgar o colete que ele usava, resmungando sobre como o material era vagabundo. – Se você me afastar do seu corpo, me jogar no chão e fugir daqui, eu vou gritar e mandar prender você por abuso sexual. – Enquanto falava, ela arrancava o avental da cintura dele e o jogava atrás de um dos móveis, seu tom era impessoal como se estivesse negociando com alguém, mas entre uma palavra e outra, gemia bem alto. – Vou fazer disso um caso público e garantir que nunca mais na sua vida você arranje um emprego. – Ele estava completamente desnorteado, nem se mexia apenas assimilava o que aquela louca falava.

Ela tinha se afastado um pouco, parecia analisá-lo como se fosse uma escultura a ser finalizada. – Vou ligar para sua mãe e chorar tanto que você nunca mais vai receber essas ligações preocupadas, porque, provavelmente, ela vai te deserdar. – Voltou a se aproximar dele, desabotoando alguns botões de sua camisa e puxando-a um pouco para fora da calça, enquanto arrancava os botões do colarinho e sujava-o com o seu batom. – E por ultimo, você vai ser preso e quem sabe estuprado, mas não por um ricaço. – Passou as mãos em frente à boca, tirando um pouco do batom, parando em frente a ele e observando-o intensamente. – Mas nada disso é necessário se você colaborar. Algumas pessoas vão abrir essa porta logo, logo, e a única coisa que você vai precisar fazer é me beijar e depois sorrir. Você será pago, não só pela roupa rasgada. E nada de ruim vai te acontecer, você só tem que fingir. – E ao terminar de falar, ela sorriu e abaixando-lhe o zíper da calça, afastando-se dele e estendendo os braços. – E a propósito, qual é o seu nome mesmo?

Algo no tom daquela mulher o assustou um pouco, sabia que ela podia muito bem fazer tudo aquilo que prometera, não era algo a se orgulhar, mas ela não pedia muito, não é mesmo? Agarrá-la. Só isso. Ele era homem, ela era bonita, não custaria nada. Amaldiçoou o excesso de preocupação de sua mãe que o enfiou naquela história toda. Afastou-se da parede e tomou a cintura fina da garota para si, ouviu alguns passos apressados vindo em direção a sala, alguns ruídos e antes de beijá-la, respondeu a pergunta que ela tinha feito. – Sasuke. Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

**Continua...**

* * *

.

.

**Ps: **Esse é o primeiro capítulo e eu espero que tenham gostado, não esqueçam de dar uma comentadinha de leve, não mata ninguém. Não sei se alguém reparou que era o Sasuke, mas eu fiz um drama para dizer o nome dele. Adoro dramas, até em comédias. Vou ficando por aqui. Bjos;*

.

.

Até a próxima.

.

.


	2. Ano Novo, Começo Novo

.

**Nota:** Bem, começo pedindo desculpas pela demora. Não sei se alguém que lê essa fic, lê a outra que escrevo, mas lá eu expliquei direitinho o motivo do atraso. A garota que betava para mim acabou atrasando muito a outra fic o que atrasou essa e como era um favor que ela me prestava eu me sentia incomodada de apressa-la. Por fim, eu pedi para ela deixar para lá, todo mundo tem sua vida, como as duas já estavam atrasadas pensei em postar dois caps de cada juntos para compensar e por isso levou um tempinho a mais, além de eu ter conseguido um trabalho que encurtou meu tempo com papelada, entrevistas e agora o emprego em si. But agora ta tudo bem.  
A fic ta sem betagem como eu disse, mas eu dei uma revisada básica, só que as vezes uns errinhos passam de tanto ler e reler tem coisa que a gente já vê no automático...Enfim perdoem ou me informem. Se alguém conhecer uma pessoa interessada em betar e de confiança é só avisar.  
Espero que apreciem esse novo capitulo e talz e aguardem que amanhã ou no mais tardar terça eu to trazendo um novo.

.

.

**Ano Novo, Começo Novo**

**.**

**.**

– Rum...Rum... – Pigarreou um sorridente Sasori, o dono da festa, se a cena já não estivesse perdurando por demais, ele até deixaria os dois continuarem o pequeno showzinho. Estava divertida a variedade gritante de reações. Alguns se encontravam chocados, outros, como Sasori, apenas achavam a exibição bastante interessante. Burburinhos não paravam, mas duas pessoas não tinham gostado nada, nada daquilo.

Uma ofegante Sakura se afastou de um Sasuke também ofegante, porém emburrado, mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em fugir a menina agarrou-o braço, deu o seu melhor olhar apaixonado voltando sua atenção a todos os presentes e como se nada tivesse acontecido, começou a puxar Sasuke para fora dali.

– Desejo a todos um ótimo Ano Novo. – Mas antes que pudesse dá mais um passo para o corredor, uma Ino agarrada em um irritado Neji interpôs-se bem a frente da garota.

– Sakura, _querida_, de onde você tirou esse rapaz. – O tom falso e cobiçoso era tão claro na voz da loira que Sakura quase gargalhou na cara de sua maior rival, quase.

Ino analisava o garoto de cima abaixo. Por mais que as roupas dele parecessem de uma qualidade inferior a dos demais convidados, ele compensava isso, compensava muito bem com seu porte estoico e sua beleza, era o mais bonito daquele recinto e a loira regozijava só de pensar que esse deus grego estava com a sem sal da rosada.

– Não vai nos apresentar seu mais novo, _amigo._.. – Ino sorriu falsa a garota, agarrando-se ainda mais ao braço de Neji.

O sorriso de Sakura não podia está maior e a carranca de Sasuke não poderia está pior.

– Mas é claro, Ino. Esse é Sasuke, eu o conheci naquele desfile que você não foi chamada para desfilar e nem para assistir. Você saiu de férias naquela época, se bem me lembro. – Antes de prosseguir Sakura passou seu olhar de Ino para Neji. – E desde então estamos juntos... – A rosada saboreou com muita calma a reação de Neji mudar de irritado para revoltado. Ele estava pronto para explodir e era só o que ela precisava.

– Mas o que... – E antes que Neji pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Ino o interrompeu.

– Mas que coisa incrível. Ele estava em um desfile tão..._exclusivo..._É alguém realmente importante. Qual seu sobrenome, querido? Parece que só a Sakura fala.

– Ele é fechado, não gosta de qualquer um e fala apenas com um grupo seleto e pessoas de uma mais alta estirpe, entende Ino?. Quanto ao sobrenome dele...Vocês logo saberão. – E com uma piscadela Sakura saiu de perto de todos eles. Arrastando Sasuke junto.

A rosada saiu correndo por alguns corredores ainda segurando a mão de seu mais novo namorado. Por um deles, o casal, acabou passando por um loiro que estava estático sem acreditar no que seus olhos presenciavam. A garota dos seus sonhos passando por ele de mãos dadas com Sasuke, o Sasuke seu amigo, garçom como ele. Sasuke notando Naruto ali parado com cara de idiota lhe fez um pequeno sinal de que lhe contaria tudo depois e seria bom que ele contasse mesmo. A vontade do loiro era de chorar, mas deveria voltar ao serviço ou sua mãe o mataria se o visse ali parado. O Serviço.

– Hey, Sasuke... seu trabalho. – Começou a falar, mas quando notou eles já estavam longe demais para ouvi-lo ou se importarem com isso.

Ao saírem da suíte e entrarem no elevador o sorriso no rosto da jovem era enorme. Sem menor cerimônia Sasuke puxou sua mão, soltando-se. Fazendo com que Sakura se lembrasse de sua presença.

– Aquilo tudo foi ridículo demais. Não deveria ter me puxado para fora. Preciso voltar para o trabalho. Agora! – Sakura revirou os olhos, sem dá muita importância ao que ele falava.

– Já disse que você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu vou te pagar por esse imenso favor que está me fazendo. Relaxa, você vai ganhar bem mais do que ganharia se passasse a noite toda servindo esses idiotas. – Dizia sem prestar muita atenção ao garoto. Escorou o corpo na parede do elevador, enquanto na sua mente voltava o olhar surpreso de todos, principalmente o de Ino e Neji. Quanto tempo ele levaria para ir atrás dela tirar satisfação? Ela usaria isso sem duvida ao seu favor. Mal podia esperar. Não dava nem para acreditar que aquela noite que tinha tudo para terminar da pior forma possível estava se tornando tão boa.

As portas do elevador se abriram e eles logo foram cegados por milhares de flashs. Sakura havia se esquecido completamente da corja de jornalistas que se encontravam no térreo, sem pensar duas vezes voltou a segurar a mão do jovem arrastando-o para o estacionamento.

– Você tem um carro? – Quando já se encontravam 'seguros' Sakura parou, nos poucos degraus entre o térreo e o subsolo onde ficava a garagem. Dirigindo sua atenção para o moreno que estava começando a achar que aqueles reportes malucos arrombariam a porta.

– Não, eu tenho uma moto. – Disse procurando em volta algo que os impedisse de arrombar a única coisa que os mantinha longe daqueles caras que o cegariam e o encheriam de perguntar até ele explodir para cima de um.

– Ótimo! Ela ta aqui? – Sasuke voltou sua atenção para aquela louca de cabelo rosa, com uma sobrancelha erguida, a garota lhe sorria aguardando ansiosamente a resposta por parte dele.

– Além de roubar minha dignidade, vai roubar minha moto? – Disse um perplexo e irritado Uchiha. Sakura bufou com o comentário completamente desnecessário.

– Não roubei nada de você, estou pagando e não quero sua moto. Precisamos sair daqui... – Olhou para porta que não parecia mais está sendo alvejada. Voltando a falar logo em seguida – Nesse momento eles devem está começando a tomar a garagem, mas esperam que eu saia em um grande carro, luxuoso de vidros fume, não na sua moto que com certeza a xexelenta. – Falou jogando os cabelos para trás e fazendo pouco caso dos pertences do garoto, virando-se em direção a saída para o subsolo. – Vamos logo. – Sakura desceu os últimos degraus. Assim que pôs os pés no local se abaixou, encostando-se a lataria de um dos carros, procurando qualquer flash ou burburinho por parte dos abutres, vulgo, repórteres.

O moreno bufou, não estava a fim de fazer parte dessa encenação toda. Não mesmo! Na sua cabeça esse plano retardado dela deveria ter acabado lá em cima. Quando abriram a porta e os flagraram juntos, ela contaria uma historinha, eles sairiam do flat, ela o pagaria e ele ia voltar para cozinha e para sua chefa, mas não foi o que aconteceu e definitivamente isso estava indo longe demais.

Sasuke a seguiu, mas sem se abaixar feito um retardado, tomou a frente para guia-la até a moto, ignorando completamente os resmungos da garota. Não iria fazer aquele papel ridículo. Algo no começo da garagem chamou-lhe a atenção. Virou a cabeça para ouvir o barulho. Esse movimento foi o suficiente para deixa-lo vulnerável por alguns instantes e Sakura agarra-lo pelas calças e praticamente derruba-lo.

- Você não está entendendo a real gravidade da situação? Tudo que eu falei lá em cima ainda ta valendo. Agora muito mais, já que aqueles abutres vão espalhar a história da pobre menina vitima do garçom de uma forma tão sensacionalista que sua mãe vai me adotar. Estamos entendidos? - Sakura falava tudo de forma rápida e sussurrada. Ele captava algumas palavras, a cada minuto que passava ao lado dessa criatura, mais Sasuke se perguntava: "Como Naruto podia gostar tanto dela?" Porque normal, ela, claramente, não era.

O garoto apenas maneou a cabeça, com muita má vontade. Tirou-a de cima dele e passou a caminhar, agachado, a frente dela como antes, porem não conseguia desfazer a carranca que havia se formado em seu rosto. Essa garota estava conseguindo fazer com que ele tivesse o pior ano novo dos últimos tempos.

Assim que chegaram a sua moto, Sasuke jogou o capacete para ela, que o colocou rapidamente e tão rápida quanto um jato já se precipitava para cima da moto.

- Vai! Vai! Vai! Passe por eles o mais rápido que puder. – Falava dando alguns tapinhas no braço dele, o que só serviu para irrita-lo ainda mais. Sasuke deu partida na moto, tomando o primeiro caminho a sua frente.

Segurando a cintura do rapaz, Sakura ainda olhou para trás, tendo a certeza que os repórteres ficaram no hotel e não conseguiriam segui-los, ela pode respirar aliviada. Sorriu, seu plano estava dando completamente certo, até agora.

- Para onde você quer ir? – Perguntou o moreno tomando a atenção dela.

- Qualquer lugar, menos os locais muito movimentados e a minha casa também não. Não podem me achar com você. – _"...Não ainda..." _Completou em pensamento, sem deixar de sorrir. Sasuke quase berrou com a garota na sua traseira, quase. Ele precisou se censurar para não fazê-lo. Afinal Uchiha's não berravam, mas que ela estava tentando-o a perder a cabeça, isso ela estava. Teria que arranjar um lugar sem movimentação para a princesa ficar. Em plena meia noite. O começo do ano novo. Bares fechados, hotéis lotados. Tudo que estivesse aberto estaria lotado de gente.

Algo lhe veio em mente. Conhecia um local seguro, sem movimentação, onde dificilmente um repórter seria visto por perto, a não ser para falar de alguma tragédia. Não sabia se a garota ia curtir muito sua ideia, mas com o animo que estava para falar com ela, Sasuke achou melhor nem perguntar, ela queria um lugar seguro, ele a levaria e ponto final. Se ela ousasse reclamar ele a largaria no meio da rua.

Sasuke abiu a porta do seu pequeno apartamento, dando passagem à garota. Nunca na sua vida tinha imaginado uma modelo entrando em seu apartamento. Sakura entrou um pouco apreensiva e cautelosa, deu alguns pequenos passos observando tudo a sua volta. Parou bem no meio da... Sala?

O apartamento de Sasuke era modesto, mas supria todas as necessidades dele. A sala não era muito grande, mas confortável, um sofá, duas poltronas uma mesinha de centro, bastante bagunçada e uma requer com uma TV, DVD, videogame e alguns CDs espalhados sobre ela que ficava escorada a uma parede e logo ao lado vinha a porta de um aposento, um pequeno corredor com uma porta no final que dava a lavanderia modesta após o corredor vinha outra porta, seguindo o caminho, a parede ao lado era tomada por uma ampla janela que tomava um terço (em largura) com uma vista relativamente boa, em frente à janela tinha uma mesa simples tão bagunçada quanto a sala, ao lado uma instante cheia de livros e uma pequena escrivaninha. Uma pequena portinha, que dava ao banheiro que já saia dentro da cozinha, às costas da sala, apenas um balcão para separa-la do cômodo adjacente, pequena e simples como todo o resto, um fogão, uma geladeira e uma zona sobre a pia. Após isso apenas a porta novamente.

Sakura deu um giro observando a casa dele que querendo ou não se resumia a apenas um cômodo, seus olhos novamente sobre o moreno que fechava a porta as suas costas e trancava.

- Bem, esse foi o único local que consegui pensar em te trazer. Aqui não tem ninguém.

- Cadê sua mãe? – Perguntou uma Sakura com ar de riso.

- Ela não mora aqui. – Disse um irritado Uchiha, caminhando em direção ao que seria seu quarto a primeira porta, Sakura ficou observando a porta depois do corredor. – Fique a vontade, tem alguns biscoitos no armário em cima da pia. Pão e frutas em cima da geladeira se quiser beber é em baixo e tem um bolo no forno, feito pela minha mãe. – Disse tudo de dentro do quarto. Mas no final apareceu no batente da porta – A propósito se quiser usar o banheiro é ao lado da cozinha. – A garota apenas maneou a cabeça dando alguns passos para frente, enquanto Sasuke voltava a sumir dentro de seu quarto.

- Espero não pegar nenhuma doença – Resmungava a rosada enquanto tirava algumas peças de roupas de cima do sofá, jogando tudo no chão. Sentou-se, encolhida no meio dele. – Bem, temos que começar a planejar as coisas. – Falou um pouco alto para que ele a ouvisse de dentro do seu quarto. Mas assim que terminou sua frase, ouviu um pequeno baralho vindo do quarto. Virou o rosto naquela direção e não demorou a aparecer um Sasuke colocando um casaco de moletom que combinava perfeitamente com a calça.

- Planejar o que? – Disse temeroso, já prevendo algo de muito ruim.

- Ora, sua aparição pública como meu namorado. – Ai estava. Era disso que ele falava. O moreno estremeceu diante da perspectiva de um futuro muito complexo, Sakura agia de forma esfuziante, sem plano brilhante completamente arquitetado.

- Não. Não. NÃO! O plano era eu fingir para aqueles idiotas da festa. EU FINGI, acabamos ali, amanhã te levo para sua cobertura sei lá onde e você me paga e nós dois nunca mais vamos cruzar o caminho um do outro. – Voltou para o quarto, mas dessa vez Sakura se levantou e acompanhou, parando no batente da porta

- Eu disse que nós namorávamos você não pode simplesmente sumir no dia seguinte. Ou todo mundo vai achar que é uma mentira.

- A questão é que na verdade tudo isso É UMA MENTIRA - Gritou Sasuke tirando alguns lençóis do armário.

- Olha, eu sei que é uma mentira. – Deu alguns passos para dentro do quarto se aproximando dele, mas Sasuke logo saiu, carregando um lençol, uma coberta, um edredom e um travesseiro. Sakura não tardou em ir atrás dele. – Mas eu tava pensando se ela não podia demorar só mais um pouquinho. – O moreno largou as coisas sobre o sofá voltando sua atenção para a garota com ar de pidona. Suspirou nada daquilo lhe cheirava bem. – Por favor, não vai ser mui...

- O que eu tenho que fazer? – Sakura sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior de excitação, ele estava quase topando, ela podia sentir.

- Nós temos que sair. Comprar umas roupas novas para você, tava pensando em alugar um apart no centro e você fica lá por um tempo, ai eu anuncio que to namorando um herdeiro e...

- Herdeiro? Como assim herdeiro? – Perguntou, sem entender como ela tinha surgido com essa história de herdeiro.

- Ué... Seu nome... Uchiha, donos da maior empresa de carros do país. Tava pensando em us... –

- Não! – Sasuke se aproximou perigosamente da rosada, ficando alguns poucos centímetros afastado. – Eu posso até vir a participar dessa história toda, mas você não vai usar meu sobrenome e nem vai dizer que tenho qualquer ligação com aquela empresa.

- E como eu vou conseguir inventar que você estava em um evento de moda superimportante em? – Sasuke, sorriu sacana.

- Não sei. Se vira.

**.**

**Continua...**

**.**

* * *

**Nota: **Bem, espero que todos tenham apreciado esse capitulo e eu volto amanhã ou segunda com um novo. Comentem, critiquem, opinem. Estou sempre aberta a vocês.

**Fernanda: **Nossa, peço desculpas pela demora, eu tive alguns problemas como expliquei no começo, mas a ideia é um capitulo por mês e agora eu vou fazer o possível para seguir esse cronograma.

.

.

Beijos e até breve.

.

.


	3. O Prelúdio da Confusão

**Nota: **Como prometido cá estou, um pouco atrasada, mas espero que ninguém tenha ficado on até a meia noite de terça para ver se eu tinha atualizado. .  
Enfim gatas, espero que curtam e como vocês já bem sabem está sem betagem então não vamos ser malvadas. ;x

A quem interessar eu estou com dois projetos novos - na verdade tem um monte, mas esses estão praticamente finalizados - vindo por ai quem saiba eu não acabe postando um deles hoje ainda.  
Espero que você leiam e deem uma olhada na minha outra fic O Que Eu Faço?!

.

.

.

.

**O prelúdio da confusão.**

.

.

.

Já era quase nove da manhã quando um exausto Naruto abriu a porta de seu modesto apartamento. O trabalho tinha sido bem puxado e ele mais o resto do pessoal do Buffet ficaram naquela maldita festa até as cinco e depois que tudo já estava em seu devido lugar, coube ao loiro ajudar sua mãe com algumas coisas e só as 08h00 conseguira enfim ir para o seu tão amado cantinho.

Ao abrir a porta, surpreendeu-se ao ver seu amigo dormindo no sofá, o loiro não entendeu o porquê daquilo, mas estava tão cansado que ignorou completamente esse fato bizarro. Seu cansaço era tanto que o assunto "Sasuke saindo da festa com Sakura Haruno" foi sumariamente ignorado, ele só conseguia pensar em sua amada e adorada cama e nada mais.

Mas ainda sim aproximou de Sasuke com uma sobrancelha erguida, pensou em acorda-lo, mas seu amigo parecia está bem mesmo no sofá, achou melhor deixar para lá, coçando a cabeça se virou em direção ao seu quarto, mas ao fazer isso viu um pequeno reflexo sobre a mesa em frente à janela. Olhou naquela direção e não foi sem surpresa que viu dois pequenos copos sobre ela, enrugou a testa. Aqueles copos não estavam ali. Sua casa podia ser uma zona, mas por experiência própria não deixava copos – de vidro, os de plástico podiam ficar em todo canto - em lugares que ele podia bater e quebra-los facilmente.

Foi em direção à mesa pegar os copos, assim que o fez notou que um deles estava um pouco sujo de batom. – _"Sasuke trouxe uma garota para cá?" _– Pensou o Uzumaki e ao notar a porta, do quarto de seu amigo, fechada, algo em sua mente fez um estalo e a imagem do Uchiha correndo de mãos dadas com a menina de cabelos rosa voltou a sua mente.

Naruto sentiu seu coração dar um salto e por alguns instantes ficou completamente sem ar, largando o copo, sem se importar com o fato do objeto ter se espatifado no chão, correu até Sasuke gritando:

- Ela ta aqui! Ela ta aqui! – Berrava um Naruto agarrado a um Sasuke semidesperto e bastante atordoado com o ataque de seu amigo.

- Você a trouxe para cá. Eu não acredito! Ela ta aqui. Você... – E Naruto parou, olhando a bagunça em volta deles e sua voz foi minguando - ... A trouxe para... cá? VOCÊ A TROUXE PARA CÁ! PARA ESSA ZONA! – E desesperadamente começou a catar todas as suas roupas espalhadas, mas antes de chegar a porta do seu quarto, um outro questionamento surgiu na mente do Uzumaki e tomado pela fúria voltou para seu amigo ainda um pouco desnorteado, agarrando-o pelo casaco e sacudindo-o. – O que você estava fazendo com ela? O que você fez com ela? Responda-me, Sasuke.

O repentino surto de Naruto, mais os gritos e sacolejos, não deixavam o moreno pensar direito. Quando ouviu o barulho de algo quebrando despertou bem de leve, ainda mole demais ia se virar para ver o que ocorreu, mas nem foi preciso, logo estava sendo virado e sacudido pela primeira vez. Não conseguia compreender direito a divagação do loiro retardado, mal se lembrava da garota também. Ser solto por Naruto foi um alivio, Sasuke levou ambas as mãos aos olhos, aquele dia já estava começando mal. Mas antes de pensar ou fazer qualquer coisa, Naruto estava novamente em seu encalço, sua mente começava a desanuviar e ele a tomar consciência do que o outro falava, ou melhor, de quem ele falava. No momento em que ia responder ao garoto a porta de seu quarto foi aberta e Sasuke viu uma Sakura sonolenta, sair de lá.

- O que está havendo? – Sakura coçava os olhos, seus cabelos completamente soltos, a única coisa que vestia, fora a roupa intima, era uma camiseta do Nirvana de Sasuke, que nela chegava até o meio das coxas.

Toda a gritaria se cessara, Naruto olhava estático, a menina parada em frente à porta do quarto de seu amigo. Em um rompante, largou o moreno sobre o sofá e foi se levantando, virando aos poucos seu corpo na direção do dela e o espanto, foi se transformando em adoração. Um sorriso abobalhado surgiu nos lábios do garoto hiperativo, coçou algumas vezes a cabeça, enquanto suas bochechas coravam ao notar a maneira como Sakura estava vestida. Por mais que fosse fã dela, nunca tinha cogitado vê-la vestida com trajes tão despojados no seu apartamento. Será que aquela blusa não era dele? Seria tão perfeito se fosse.

Sakura observava um pouco assustada o rapaz espalhafatoso que alguns instantes parecia que ia matar o Sasuke e agora ela tava começando a se sentir o novo alvo dele. Refletia se o melhor não era voltar para o quarto e só sair quando ele já tivesse ido embora, porém antes que desce sequer um passo para trás, Naruto praticamente se jogou aos seus pés abraçando-a, logo em seguida.

- Não acredito você ta na minha casa. – Abraçava e chacoalhava a menina que parecia mais assustada que antes. – Isso parece um sonho, você é tão macia e cheirosa. Tira uma foto comigo, Sakura-chan. Não! Uma não. Eu quero um álbum.

Sasuke até tava se divertindo com toda aquela situação, mas achou melhor dá um fim antes que Naruto realmente começasse a montar cenários para as fotografias com a garota.

- Depois você vê isso, Naruto. Acho que ela tem que ir embora agora. – Naruto e Sakura se voltaram para um Sasuke ainda largado sobre o sofá com a aparência apática.

- Eu não vou embora agora. – A menina se livrou do abraço grudento e deu alguns passos em direção ao moreno, parando do lado oposto da mesinha de centro, encarando-o com os braços cruzados.

- O que? – Sasuke se sentou encarando a louca a sua frente. – Como assim não vai embora?

- Não indo, eu vou ficar aqui até você cumprir o combinado, ou você se esqueceu da nossa conversinha de ontem? – Sorriu de canto, sentando em uma das poltronas as suas costas, enquanto Sasuke fechava sua cara.

- Combinado? Hehehe... Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou um atordoado Naruto.

- É melhor nem saber Naruto e vá limpa essa bagunça com cacos que você fez. Quanto a você. – Assim que sua atenção se voltou para a garota ele se levantou apontando para ela. – Não houve acordo nenhum. Você agiu feito uma doente depois do que eu falei ontem.

Seu dia não começava mal, ele começava péssimo. Ontem depois de ter dito para ela se virar ao invés de ficar irritada ou voltar a chantagea-lo, ela começou a rir e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, exigiu um local para dormir, ainda se apossou da sua camiseta favorita. Sasuke não tinha mais duvida o caso dessa menina era clinico, só podia ser e ele não tinha capacidade para lidar com isso.

- Nós temos um acordo sim, você agora é meu namorado e sabe muito bem disso, acontece que como você não colaborou com nada eu tive que pensar em tudo sozinha. Não foi a melhor das ideias, mas foi à única que veio. E agora nós dois vamos sair daqui e te comprar umas roupas, porque esses trapos não são para um namorado de Sakura Haruno us... – Depois do pequeno acesso de Sasuke, Sakura também se levantou, levando ambas as mãos a cintura e quando falou das roupas apontou para os bolinhos que tinha por todo canto, mas sua fala foi interrompida por um barulho de algo quebrando. Sakura e Sasuke voltaram-se para um atônito Naruto.

- Na-na... Namorado? Ele... Ele é o seu... Namorado? – Perguntou um perplexo Naruto e por um instante tanto Sakura quanto Sasuke realmente acharam que ele ia começar a chorar.

Naruto havia saído da sala, para pegar o material de limpeza, no meio da discussão deles, por essa razão não havia ouvido a primeira vez que Sakura falou aquelas palavras, mas ao voltar e ouvir, seu coração se apertou. Não era possível que no final quem ia se dar bem era o teme do seu melhor amigo. Ele quem era o maior fã dela, ele que fazia parte do fã clube dela, que acompanhava até as noticias sobre a garota e Deus sabia o quanto era vergonhoso comprar revista feminina só para ver a Haruno. Enquanto Sasuke nem sabia que ela existia.

O espanto do loiro tinha sido tanto que acabou derrubando o outro copo quando se apoiou na mesa e com o barulho os outros dois prestaram atenção em um acanhado e chateado Naruto que não conseguia conter a sua amargura. Bem, agora ele estava ali um pouco envergonhado, agarrado a um cabo de vassoura, mas decidido a não desistir de seu amor verdadeiro.

- Isso ta errado Sakura-chan. Você não vê? Eu sou o homem certo para você, eu até compro revistas femininas por você. – A cada palavra Naruto dava um passo em direção ao casal. E Sakura queria desesperadamente que alguém tirasse aquele louco de perto dela. De supetão um animado Sasuke agarrou o braço de seu amigo e praticamente o jogou sobre a garota.

- Perfeito, é o Naruto o cara que você procura para toda a sua história. Ele te adora desde sempre, se eu já tinha ouvido falar no seu nome com toda certeza foi por causa dele. – Sasuke havia passado os braços em torno dos ombros do loiro, apertando o ombro e dando alguns tapas no peito do mesmo enquanto falava.

- Você ta brincando comigo? – Dizia uma perplexa Sakura. – Só pode, né? Eu já disse o acordo é entre nós e mais ninguém.

- Ma-mas por que Sakura-chan? Eu faço o que você me pedir. – O Naruto estava quase ajoelhando na frente da garota, ela o agarrou pelos ombros antes que o ele realmente se ajoelhasse e sorriu, forçadamente, para o jovem.

- Naruto, não é? Então... Naruto, já que você faria tudo por mim, limpe a bagunça que você fez e me deixe ter uma conversinha em paz com o seu amiguinho. Estamos entendidos? – Assim que Naruto balançou a cabeça em concordância Sakura o largou, voltando sua atenção ao outro homem na sala. Dedo em riste e passos lentos, a garota mudava sua postura quase dócil que usou com Naruto para uma agressiva para tratar com aquele idiota. – Não pense você que pode fugir de mim, porque você não pode. Aceita que embarcou nessa e que agora vai fazer tudo que eu disser. – Parando bem em frente a ele, a rosada o agarrou pela camisa, aproximando seus rostos. – Eu vou ter que te lembrar de toda a nossa conversa e como eu lindamente fiz para você concordar comigo. Poxa, Sasuke, eu realmente achei que nós tínhamos superado aqueles momentos e que eu não iria precisar voltar a fazer isso. – Suspirou, soltou a camisa dele e alisou seu peito, voltando a sorrir. – Agora você vai me arranjar uma camisa social decente e por a blusa que eu estou usando já que ela parece ser a melhor dos seus trapos. Porque nós temos fotos para tirar e ai de você se não colaborar.

Sasuke observou enquanto Sakura se afastava, sentando na poltrona onde tinha se instalado desde o começo da manhã. Aquela garota era bipolar disso ele não duvidava mais, ninguém conseguia mudar de humor tão rápido. Ser modelo não era a carreira certa para ela, porque ela não estava na Broadway? Ou ganhando algum Oscar?

- Ok. Mas você ainda não me disse o plano brilhante para me fazer se passar por alguém do seu mundinho idiota. – Sakura voltou a sorrir, com ambas as pernas sobre a poltrona, virou o tronco na direção dele, apoiando os braços sobre o encosto.

- Ah, eu tenho certeza que você vai amar o meu plano, Sasuke querido.

.

.

**Continua...**

**.**

* * *

**Nota:** Então com o meu lindo atraso ainda esse mês pretendo voltar, mas ai se eu conseguir por em dia bonitinho vocês só vão me ver lá no final de setembro e há cada mês um novo capitulo.  
Espero que todas tenham apreciado a leitura, comentem, opinem, critiquem estou aberta a tudo isso. ;3'  
E vamos ver o que a Sakura ainda vai aprontar mais para frente.

.

.

Beijinhos e até breve;*

.


	4. E as Mudanças Começam

**Nota: **Como prometido cá estou. Weeee

Capitulo novo e fresquinho, Sakura com um novo amiguinho e aprontando para cima do nosso amado Uchiha, nesse capitulo fica muito clara quais são as intenções de heroína favorita e ela vai envolvendo mais pessoas em sua enorme bola de neve. Como já sabem ta sem betagem. Boa leitura

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4 – E as Mudanças Começam**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Não passaram muito tempo na casa de Sasuke. Após o café da manhã a rosada pegou o celular dele e se trancou no quarto, Naruto se encontrava desmaiado no sofá, o cansaço o tinha vencido, mesmo ele desejando profundamente usufruir ao máximo da presença de Sakura.

O moreno continuava a tomar seu café, calmamente, emanando pensamentos positivos para aquele dia que de forma alguma tinha cara de que ia melhorar, quando de repente uma Sakura, já vestida, saia do quarto com um de seus casacos que nela ia até o começo das coxas deixando apenas uma pequena parte do vestido a mostra e colocando um dos chapéus que ele próprio costumava usar quando era mais novo e saia para pescar com sua família.

- O que está fazendo com as minhas coisas? – Perguntou enquanto começava a desfazer a mesa do café da manhã.

- Colocando um disfarce – O cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo o que facilitou em esconder alguns fios, mas, outros, preferiu deixar a mostra mesmo. – Tem algum óculos escuro por aqui?

- Tsc. Deve ter um em cima da cômoda. Você vai querer que eu te leve? – Largou as xícaras na pia e se virou para ela, apoiando-se no batente da cozinha.

- Não. Nós vamos pegar um táxi. – Já com os óculos sorriu, voltando sua atenção para o moreno.

- Nós? – Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- É, nós. Por quê? Esqueceu-se do nosso trato? – Sasuke bufou e Sakura soltou uma risadinha baixa.

- Não. – Fechou os olhos e massageou as temporãs.

- Que bom. Agora você pode ir lá se arrumar, de forma decente, para a gente dá um passeio, namorado. – Se sentou sobre uma das cadeiras, observando a rua logo abaixo do prédio onde estavam.

Por mais irritado e desgostoso que estivesse não ousou contraria-la, em menos de meia hora já estava de banho tomado e roupa trocada. Usava uma calça jeans preta, all star também preto e um casaco de lã marrom, por baixo uma blusa branca simples. Sakura torceu um pouco o nariz, mas nada disso. Já havia pedido o táxi e em poucos minutos já estavam a caminho do local escolhido por ela.

Sasuke já estava quase enfartando dentro do veiculo ao ver o taxímetro só subir por eles estarem indo para o lado oposto da cidade de onde ele morava, o lado dela e até mesmo passando da região onde a garota morava. O que poderia ter para lá? Seria muito bom que eles estivessem indo para o apart dela, casa de campo, mansão da família, qualquer coisa dela assim a responsabilidade seria toda da louca, mas pelas instruções que a garota dava tinha quase certeza que não era para casa que ela ia e quem teria que arcar com essa quantia era ele.

Ao chegarem assim que Sakura desceu e se apresentou a recepção do que mais parecia um galpão, esquisito aos olhos do Uchiha, uma pessoa veio correndo e pagou o taxista, deixando que o moreno respirasse aliviado, por alguns segundos. Nada naquele lugar lhe parecia verdadeiramente seguro. Caminhou um pouco atrás da garota observando o local cheio de manequins e peças de roupa espalhadas, costureiras, fotógrafos e modelos. Logo notou que aquilo não era um galpão qualquer, mas sim um atelier e o garoto só conseguia pensar que artistas gostavam de trabalhar em lugares muito estranhos.

O Uchiha observou de longe Sakura conversar com um homem que parecia horrorizado com o novo 'traje' da garota não pode deixar de rir, mas preferiu deixa-la para lá, vagueando pelo local e observando um fotografo tirar algumas fotos de três modelos. Adorava fotografia, tinha mais como um hobby, não tinha o menor interesse em fotografar magrelas anorexias, mas paisagens, lugares e pessoas no seu cotidiano o interessavam por demais e infelizmente ninguém queria pagar bem por esse tipo de imagem. Sentiu uma catucadinha sutil no ombro e quando virou, Sakura e o cabeludo esquisito estavam atrás dele, ambos sorrindo e Sasuke não gostou nada disso.

- Diga, Oro. Ele não tem um bom porte. – Dizia uma Sakura, dando alguns passos para trás, observando o moreno de braços cruzados parado a sua frente, como se ele fosse uma pintura.

- Hmmm. Um belo porte, um belo físico, um belo rosto. Onde esse garoto estava perdido? Ai se meus olhos tivessem batido nele antes, eu pegava para mim. – Disse Orochimaru, um estilista renomeado e muito famoso no circulo da moda. Sorrindo de forma sedenta para o moreno que queria correr dali e nunca mais voltar. Onde estava se metendo?

- Então Oro, ele é o meu _plano._ – Sussurrou Sakura.

- É um belo plano, sem duvida. Mas no que eu entro nessa história toda, _chère_? – Falou com um sotaque francês afetado.

- Então, sabe aquele desfile super-restrito que você fez para pouquíssimas pessoas? – Oro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas não gostando muito da aproximação e do sorriso da moça. – Eu estava pensando se você não poderia dizer que o convidou, que é o seu novo projeto e que ele tava lá para ver como as coisas funcionavam e no seu próximo desfile você o coloca para desfilar. – A ultima frase falou o mais baixo possível para que o moreno em questão não conseguisse ouvir de forma alguma.

- Hmm. O garoto quer ser modelo que interessante. – Orochimaru sorriu dando mais uma conferida em Sasuke.

- Não é nada disso. Ele não tem querer. Ele vai ser porque eu quero que seja e preciso. É por pouco tempo, a gente o ensina só a andar na passarela e depois de um tempo quando a história murchar ele some. – Explicou uma Haruno muito agitada, Orochimaru era sua ultima esperança de conseguir manter aquela história.

- Não sei se eu quero que ele suma, Sakura querida. Você pode até querer por um fim na sua brincadeirinha de casinha com ele, mas eu vou querê-lo aqui comigo. – Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Que seja. A questão é que você precisa me ajudar nessa ou o meu plano todo vai por água abaixo. – Sakura olhava para Orochimaru com muita apreensão e esperança, ele tinha que ajuda-la, precisava ajuda-la.

- Tudo bem, mas a gente vai ter que dá uma geralzinha nele. A pele é boa, os músculos por baixo dessa coisa que ele ta vestindo parecem ser bons, muito bons, mas esse cabelo ta muito grande e essa roupinha muito démodé.

- Uhum. – Ambos se viraram para o rapaz que mantinha-se cauteloso desde que Sakura surgiu com aquela bizarra figura e depois começou a confidenciar algo que ele tinha certeza não seria algo bom para sua saúde física e mental, principalmente depois dos olhares voltados em sua direção. Precisava encontrar uma rota de fuga daquele lugar. Mas parecia que tudo estava barrado.

- Vem Sasuke. – Precipitou-se Sakura, puxando-o pelo braço. – Vamos mudar umas coisinhas...

- Q-que coisinhas? – Ele não tava gostando daquele lugar, nem dos sorrisinhos trocados pelas figuras a sua frente. Há Deus, Sakura encontrou sua outra metade surtada e agora tem mais um para enlouquecê-lo.

- Não precisa se preocupar querido, aqui ninguém morde. Arranha um pouquinho, mas tenho certeza que você pode acabar gostando. – Orochimaru falava todo malicioso e excitado com sua nova descoberta, mesmo não sendo inteiramente dele iria adorar ver esse rostinho lindo rodando o mundo sob a sua marca.

Sasuke foi levado – diga-se carregado – para a parte dos camarins, ele se sentia particularmente assustado, pessoas entravam e saiam, trocavam-se ali na frente de todos sem se importar muito, enquanto ávidos maquiadores retocavam uma coisa ali e outra aqui, tudo de forma tão rápida e afobada que o rapaz não sabia como dava certo, ele estava ficando tonto só de olhar.

Logo foi jogado em uma cadeira, o queixo segurado enquanto três pessoas, incluindo o esquisitão do amigo de Sakura, mexiam em seu cabelo, rosto e sobrancelhas, pareciam discutir o que fazer com ele, como se sua própria vontade não contasse e afinal onde tinha parado Sakura?

Não demorou para que o largassem, mas então começou o puxa-puxa, aparentemente tinha as sobrancelhas perfeitas, não precisava de 'retoques', só uns cutucões malditos que quase o fizeram arrancar o braço do esteticista, enquanto sua cabeça era puxada para trás. Pessoas mexiam em suas mãos, seu rosto, jogavam roupas em cima dele e depois tiravam. Como aquilo tudo era incomodo, mesmo grunhindo loucamente e se debatendo algumas vezes não lhe davam muita atenção e ao virar para o lado finalmente achou a culpada por tudo aquilo.

Sentada bem ao seu lado estava uma Sakura, bem à vontade enquanto uma mulher lhe tratava os cabelos e a outra as unhas das mãos, conversando como se aquelas pessoas a sua volta e as que lhe cutucavam em nada importavam, até pareciam lhe fazer um favor. E quando ela notou o seu olhar, piscou para ele como se fossem cúmplices e até aquele maldito momento ele ainda não estava entendo porque teria que passar por tantas mudanças.

Sakura não tinha dito nada sobre isso durante o 'trato' deles apenas que ele se mudaria e que ela daria um jeito de incluir ele no circulo, agora ele estava levemente alarmado, deveria ter se preocupado com isso antes, com esse 'jeito' dessa maluca. Por que não tinha cogitado que isso era uma péssima ideia? Uma loucura que só podia sair da mente dessa perturbada. O que fariam com ele?

.

.

* * *

.

**Nota: **

LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM!

Então como agora eu conseguir me encontrar, na questão horário eu andei tendo umas ideias. Eu possuo muitas histórias arquivadas, algumas só com o planejamento e outras com capítulos e prólogos já feitos e bonitinhos. Por essa razão eu resolvi publicar três delas, mas ficaria muito pesado para minha linda pessoa postar seis fanfics por mês, quem sabe no futuro eu consiga quatro, mas por enquanto eu só consigo manter o ritmo de três por mês.  
Por isso eu pensei que podia passar as fics para bimestrais. Esse mês eu posto as três primeiras, como já fiz, mês que vem ficaria para as três novas e em outubro voltava a postar: O Que Eu Faço?!, Aluga-se um Namorado e Entre Amigos.  
Mas eu não posso forçar ninguém a concordar com essa ideia e pensando no que poderia ser o melhor para vocês, eu queria contar com a ajuda de quem ler minhas fanfics. Entre hoje e amanhã eu vou postar o primeiro capítulo das três novas e se vocês se interessarem pelas três e acham que não vai ter problema fazer essa intercalação comentem, em uma delas que gostaria que isso ocorresse, se toparem a ideia, não exijo comentários em nada para continuar a escrever as fanfics, só to pedindo isso para tentar ver se vocês curtem a ideia. Não precisam escrever textos enormes, nem nada até um "up" eu aceito, vou está entendendo que vocês aceitam que elas sejam bimestrais.  
No entanto se vocês não concordarem com a ideia e acha melhor que continue mensal mesmo eu peço que vocês comentem na que mais gostarem "eu quero que essa continue a ser publicada", porque entre amigos vai ser bimestral até que eu consiga manter quatro em um mês. Agradeço desde já a atenção e colaboração, entre hoje e amanhã, eu posto as novidades.

Qualquer duvida pode perguntar nas reviews.

LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM!

Até a próxima.

.

.


	5. Vida de Modelo Não é Fácil

**Nota: **Olá, coisas lindas do meu coração. Estou atrasada uma semana, eu sei. Mas são os imprevistos da vida. Espero que ninguém tenho sofrido muito. ;x

Mas enfim, vamos lá, mas um cap, quanto ao atraso, caso alguém aqui tenha conta do Nyah! e queira ler por lá também, é só me pedir, como lá é mais simples de postar, costumo postar antes por lá, como o que ocorreu, lá eu postei semana passada.

Bem, espero que aproveitem a leitura;*

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Vida de Modelo Não é Fácil**

**.**

**.**

Os flashs eram incômodos, as pessoas observando, as poses superficiais. Não conseguia seguir o que o fotografo falava, não conseguia se concentrar, não conseguia se sentir a vontade com aquele refletor enorme voltado para sua cara. Tirar foto não era algo complicado – ao menos era o que ele achava – se sentia um idiota por não conseguir fazer nem uma pose sem que parecesse ser um robô.

Já estavam naquilo há umas duas horas e da penca de fotos que tiraram talvez 10 prestassem, talvez, muito talvez. Não dava para garantir nada. O pobre fotografo que tentava arrancar algo de bom de Sasuke resolveu dar uma pausa, que o moreno agradeceu com muita sinceridade.

Com um copo de água em mãos e uma rosquinha na outra, saiu em busca de sua _carrasca. _Não demorou muito a acha-la, Sakura estava fotografando há uns bons 20 metros de onde ele fotografava.

Uma penca de pessoas rodeava o local, observando o trabalho da garota, que sorria, dançava e encarava a câmera como quem encara um amante, o melhor amigo, a mãe. A afinidade da Haruno com seu trabalho era notória para qualquer um, até mesmo um leigo.

Sasuke não pode deixar de notar o quão bela ela estava. Sakura era bonita, ele nunca negaria esse detalhe, mas ali em frente às câmeras ela parecia tão em casa e segura. Diferente da menina melancólica escondida entre os sofás e da louca com olhar vidrado que o chantageava. Ali ela parecia só feliz, como se tivesse nascido para câmera e a câmera para ela, tão entregue e a vontade que o Uchiha teve vontade de ele mesmo fotografa-la, só para ver como ela sairia aos seus olhos. Mas, é claro, ele não descartava a hipótese dela está fingindo. Sakura era uma atriz excelente ele bem sabia.

A sessão de fotos dela enfim tinha terminado, mas faria outra dentro de meia hora. Agradeceu o trabalho de todos e quando a Haruno virou, viu os olhos negros a encarando, sorriu e caminhou em direção a ele. Tomou o resto da rosquinha de suas mãos, comendo logo em seguida, estava com tanta fome.

– Suas fotos já acabaram? – Perguntou lambendo o açúcar dos dedos.

– Pode se dizer que sim. Acho que o fotógrafo desistiu de mim. – Sakura fez uma careta.

– Você não pode ser tão ruim assim.

– Há! Vá dizer isso a ele e as pessoas que viram minhas poses. – Suspirou fingindo falsa tristeza. – Parece que seu plano vai fracassar.

– Hmmm. – Sakura não gostou nada, nada dessa perspectiva. Passando por Sasuke rumou até o fotografo que tinha feito à sessão dele. Pegou a câmera e começou a ver as fotos, de fato, o moreno não parecia nada bem naquelas imagens. Travado demais, artificial demais, parecia até ter medo da câmera. Bufou voltando seu olhar para o culpado, em questão, que parecia muito despreocupado com o seu recente fracasso.

– Acho que eu tive uma ideia que pode ajudar. – A menina sorriu e correu para o camarim. Sasuke ficou ali, aguardando o pior. Nenhuma ideia dela poderia significar algo de bom para ele. Mas logo viu seu fotografo ser chamado para ir ao camarim em que a menina estava. Pensou seriamente em ir junto e tentar descobrir qual seria a próxima, porém não teve tempo, logo foi carregado para um outro canto, onde lhe jogaram novas roupas para vestir.

Felizmente, o colocaram em roupas confortáveis, muito diferentes dos terninhos, blazers e roupas de marinheiro que havia usado. Sentia-se tão ridículo usando aquelas peças apertadas, coloridas, muita cor e informação para ele, mas agora vestia algo que até fazia seu estilo. Não tinha dinheiro para comprar aquelas roupas, mas algo similar ele possivelmente conseguiria adequar ao orçamento de um garçom.

Sasuke vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de linho preta, com uma gola 'V' pequena e simples, por cima uma jaqueta de couro com dois feches. Nos pés um sapatênis cano alto de couro, seu cabelo continuava indomado, mas agora cortado, às pontas iam um pouco abaixo das costeletas, não abaixo do queixo como estava antes.

O Uchiha esperou pacientemente em frente ao tablado onde suas fotos seriam feitas, esperou tanto que sua boa vontade estava por um fio e a paciência indo junto quando o fotografo voltou e logo atrás vinha uma Sakura, versão fofura. Na cabeça um arco verde bebê, os cabelos rosa encaracolados nas pontas, usava um vestido verde bebê, gola 'U' sem decote, sem volume ou babados, simples e reto, mas não tubinho, com um cintinho branco na cintura, ia até o meio das coxas, uma jaqueta de couro por cima, com os braços engelhados, meia-calça preta e uma bota de salto engelhada que ia apenas até a canela.

Sorrindo a garota parou em frente a ele:

– Então? Pronto para fotografar? – Na mesma hora Sasuke gelou.

– Juntos?

– Sim, somos um casal e devemos ser o mais fofo do momento. Não se esqueça disso, _amor_ – Disse a menina sorrindo, apertando as bochechas dele, aproximou seus rostos quando já estava próxima o suficiente, sussurrou, para só ele ouvir. – Lembre-se que as pessoas aqui não sabem de nada, para elas, você é meu novo namorado. A encenação já começou, meu lindo. – Dizia tudo entre sorrisos e caricias, para quem via parecia que ela só estava curtindo com o seu namorado, talvez falando besteiras que namorados falavam, nada demais.

Sasuke ainda estava perplexo demais para falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, só olhava para uma esfuziante Sakura que segurava sua mão. Sorrindo a menina se votou ao fotografo.

- Já podemos começar vou te ajudar com ele. – E piscou, voltando sua atenção para o moreno, suspirou. – Fique focado em mim, esqueça o fotografo e as outras pessoas. Você pode até pensar em formas de me matar. – Dizendo isso Sakura aproximou as mãos do rosto dele, como se fosse segurá-lo, e Sasuke se afastou um pouco com um semi-sorriso que foi logo capturado pelas câmeras.

– Não pode ficar fugindo de mim.

– Você é louca, posso sim. – Disse levando uma das mãos em frente ao rosto, afastando as dela, escondendo sua vontade de rir.

Sakura o agarrou pela jaqueta e puxou-o de encontro ao seu corpo, sorrindo sacana, jogou sua cabeça para trás, enquanto Sasuke apenas observava de cima para baixo.

– Abaixe-se um pouco, você é muito alto. – Pediu Sakura, obedientemente, ele inclinou a cabeça ela voltou um pouco, deixando seus rostos bem próximos. A menina encostou a ponta de seus narizes, fechando os olhos, roçou bem de leve seus lábios.

Quando o beijo tencionou se intensificar ela afastou-se com uma das mãos na nuca, acariciando o próprio pescoço, mordiscou o lábio inferior, como se desejasse instiga-lo a ir atrás dela. Enquanto Sasuke revirava os olhos, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, não gostando nada daquele espetáculo.

Em alguns momentos o arco dela, era mudado para uma boina, e eles passaram parte da tarde fotografando, juntos, enquanto Sakura inventava mil e umas formas de Sasuke interagir com ela. Com todo o esforço eles conseguiram prosseguir, Sasuke parecia mais relaxado, talvez fosse efeito das roupas, em alguns momentos até esquecia a câmera e queria soca-la, pelas coisas que falava e fazia. As peripécias atraíram até alguns curiosos.

Voltaram a se trocar. Agora ele vestia uma camisa de algodão branca por baixo, a jaqueta de couro fechada e um cachecol cinza em torno do pescoço. Ela usava um vestido branco, gola em 'U' também todo solto, rodado, com sapatos nude de salto alto e óculos escuros, o cabelo mais natural, liso e um pouco despenteado, a jaqueta de couro por cima.

Dessa vez os movimentos, as poses eram mais graciosas, ela se agarrava a ele, e jogava-se para trás, ou fingia pular sobre as cotas dele. Todos os movimentos acompanhados por Sasuke e registrados pelo fotografo. Em um momento Sakura pediu para Sasuke segurar a barra de seu vestido e ele assim o fez, enquanto ela fazia uma mesura dizendo: "I'm a lady". Não conseguiu segurar a risada que deu largando o vestido e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, enquanto a menina dava um leve tapa em seu braço, sorrindo também.

E logo toda a encenação se voltou ao contato entre ambos. Sasuke se sentia um pouco desconfortável em ter Sakura tão perto, tão colada em si, era embaraçoso, mas lá estavam eles. Não podia evitar, fazia parte do espetáculo, eles juntos.

O moreno sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus e no mesmo instante correspondeu, dessa vez não era fugaz e rápido como os outros. Ela não se afastou, manteve-se enquanto sentia as mãos dele tocar-lhe a cintura e a língua passar sobre os seus lábios finos. Apertou os braços fortes dele enquanto seu rosto ia de um lado para o outro e seus lábios se afastavam apenas para que ela pudesse mordiscar e puxar-lhe o inferior, os olhos semicerravam e logo voltavam a se fechar, para que os lábios se encontrassem mais uma vez. Sasuke apertou Sakura entre seus braços antes de ouvirem os aplausos e o fotografo encerrar a sessão e a magia do momento se esvair.

Afastaram-se aos poucos, respiração descompassada, corações batendo forte, olhavam-se intensamente sem nada dizer. Até Sakura sorrir e dá dois passos para trás.

– Sua performance é sempre um arraso, senhor Uchiha. Vejo que escolhi a pessoa certa para começar esse namoro de mentirinha. – Juntou ambas as mãos em frente ao corpo e se afastou, deixando Sasuke para trás, observando a silhueta esbelta tomar seu caminho com algumas garotas a sua volta.

– Bela namorada a que arranjou. – Sasuke ouviu o fotografo dizer. – Não me lembro de tê-lo visto antes pelo circuito. – Sasuke abriu a boca para respondê-lo, mas Oro que estava por perto, segurou o moreno pelos ombros, sorrindo afetado.

– Não é para menos, esse é meu rostinho novo, meu achado. Tem um pouco de dificuldade em fazer marcações, pois ele é uma força da natureza, você viu. Na arte da espontaneidade ele faz qualquer uma babar por essa carinha. – Orochimaru segurou as bochechas do moreno que logo se afastou, deixando o falando com o fotografo.

Sasuke não gostou nada dessa história de ser a nova descoberta daquela criatura, Sakura não precisou explicar muita coisa, ele entendeu sozinho 'o jeito' que ela deu, quando o colocaram na primeira roupa e o jogaram no tablado para fotografar. No primeiro momento ele recusou, é claro, para em seguida ela vir lhe falar que aquele era o único jeito do plano seguir perfeitamente, falar é a forma simples e educada de dizer que ela o ameaçou pela enésima vez.

Ao fim do dia estava cansado das pessoas a sua volta, mexendo nele, falando com ele, mandando nele. Não nasceu mesmo para isso, ao menos tinha apreciado as duas ultimas roupas que usou, só isso. O que não compensava um dia inteiro perdido para tirar fotos, nunca tinha pensado que isso poderia ser tão trabalhoso e cansativo. Vestiu seu velho casaco de lã, sua calça batida e seu tênis surrado. Foi ao encontra de Sakura que vestia um sobretudo, mais o vestido verde da primeira sessão, parada a porta do ateliê conversando com o seu pior pesadelo.

– Não vai se trocar? Não vamos embora agora? – Sakura se virou, torcendo o nariz ao vê-lo novamente naquelas roupas.

– Ela não precisa, meu bem. Nem você. As roupas são suas, todas elas, menos os ternos, mas os blazers são. – Disse Orochimaru.

– Como assim minhas? Não tenho dinh...

– Você não precisa pagar, querido. É costume de algumas marcas dá a roupa da coleção aos seus modelos. Você ganhou essas, mais algumas pecinhas e outras que a assessora da Sakura comprou. Amanhã vocês tem que voltar, eu ainda tenho que mostrar as fotos dele a um amigo, mas ele vai gostar. Então o contrato com ele ta fechado, pode garantir e comigo nem precisa perguntar, só assinar mesmo, bem cedinho. Sem atrasos.

Sasuke viu o designer sair saltitante. Voltou sua atenção a garota parada a sua frente, que lhe sorria, estendendo as sacolas para ele.

– Minhas roupas e suas roupas. – Ele pegou e as do chão também, não eram muitas, umas quinze pelo menos. - Agora vamos, as outras já estão no seu apartamento.

– Você vai voltar para lá? – Sakura saiu na frente, um motorista esperava por eles.

– Mas é claro que vou. Para onde eu iria? – _'Talvez para casa'_ – Pensou o Uchiha, mas nada disse, apenas entrou no carro, acomodando-se ao lado dela, as bolsas largadas no porta malas.

O caminho se sucedeu quieto, Sakura não largava o celular, agora ela estava com a bolsa e seus pertences mais necessários que foram deixados lá por sua assessora. Sasuke observava a paisagem, exausto, assim que chegarem ao apartamento, Sasuke ficou pasmo ao ver a quantidade de bolsas que tinha lá. Naruto estava sentado no sofá entre uma dezena delas.

– O que é isso? Você comprou uma loja inteira? Um shopping? – Perguntou largando as sacolas que trazia.

– Mandei comprar o necessário. Você não pode se esquecer de que agora representa uma pessoa com dinheiro, com estilo, com status. Não pode mais vestir seus trapos, meu querido. Precisa de ternos, precisa de roupas para o dia-a-dia, para a noite, para eventos de dia, eventos à noite, jantares, festas na praia, para a night, para o lazer, para os esportes, para os shows, para pegar o jornal na porta, para ir à padaria, para dá uma volta na pracinha, até para aparecer na janela você precisa de um modelito decente. Enfim, você precisava de um novo armário. – Sakura explicou com se a coisa toda fosse muito comum e casual. – As coisas vão para o seu apart-hotel amanhã, ok? Não precisa se estressar com isso.

– E onde eu vou dormir essa noite? – Sakura revirou os olhos.

– Para de melo dramatizar até parece que não podemos larga as bolsas em cima da mesa, nos cantos, no seu quarto, ou você pode dormir na cama comigo, não vejo problema nisso.

– Mas eu vejo. – Falou pela primeira vez desde que o 'casal' entrou no pequeno apartamento. Observava toda a cena, notando como eles pareciam um casal de verdade naquele momento, ideia que não o agradava em nada, mas depois dessa ultima fala de Sakura o Uzumaki precisava se meter. – A gente dá um jeito para o teme, enfia as bolsas no meu quarto se for preciso, mas ele fica no sofá.

Naruto largou o pão que comia sobre a mesa, enquanto começava a recolher as bolsas de cima do sofá em que Sasuke dormiria. Largando algumas no quarto do moreno e outras em seu próprio quarto, logo o sofá estava livre, apenas uma mala sobre ele, com as coisas de Sakura.

– Mas afinal você vai para casa quando? – Sakura, suspirou, sentando-se no sofá.

– No momento certo, amor, apenas no momento certo. – Sasuke bufou, pegou a mala da garota e levou para seu próprio quarto, só saiu de lá já vestido com seu moletom cinza.

Após ele sair, Sakura entrou para se trocar, saiu vestindo o casaco que ele tinha usado hoje, e foi tachado de brega por ela.

– Achei que não fosse uma peça "adequada". – A menina sorriu voltando a sentar no sofá e puxando a coberta dele para tampar as pernas.

– É quente e boa para dormir, suas roupas só servem para isso. – Sasuke revirou os olhos, tomando um copo de leite.

O telefone de Sakura tocou e ela logo se levantou para atender, aproximando-se da janela, escorando-se a parede do quarto de Naruto, que já tinha ido dormir.

– O ensaio já acabou. – Falou baixo, olhando para a rua abaixo. – Não vou voltar para casa agora. Eu te expliquei mais de uma vez o que estou fazendo. – Sakura encostou a cabeça na parede, revirando os olhos. – Eu já disse, dê qualquer resposta a ela, eu não me importo. Ela deveria tá cuidando da agenda de Mebuki, não se metendo na minha vida. – Sakura parecia irritada com a ligação. – Já disse para não ficar me enchendo com isso, não quero saber o que a Tsunade pensa, não conte para ela sobre o meu plano. É uma ordem. – E desligou o telefone.

Sasuke estava terminando de arrumar sua cama, quando Sakura voltou para junto de si, sentando-se nas poltronas a sua frente. Ele nunca gostou de se meter na vida dos outros, mas seu apartamento era tão pequeno que ficava difícil não ouvir o que ela conversava.

– Ta tudo bem? – Perguntou assim que viu ela se sentar, estranhamente mais cansada do que aparentava estantes atrás.

– Tudo sim. Vou dormir, boa noite. – Nem chegou a sentar direto, levantou em pulo indo direto para o quarto, dele, fechando a porta rapidamente.

Sasuke se acomodou no sofá, fechando bem a coberta e o edredom a sua volta a noite estava fria e o aquecedor geralmente só pegava bem nos quartos o resto do pequeno apartamento ficava um frio de doer os ossos.

Olhava para o teto, a conversa que presenciou minutos atrás muito fresca em sua cabeça, talvez Sakura fosse uma pessoa sozinha, não que isso desse razão para o seu comportamento, mas ela querer ficar em um apartamento tão simples quanto o dele era de se estranhar, mas bem ele nada podia fazer talvez perguntar a Naruto, mas só amanhã quando estivesse com disposição. Encolheu-se da melhor forma que pode sobre o estreito sofá e fechou os olhos, outro longo dia o aguardava.

.

.

* * *

**Nota: **A história ta se desenvolvendo agora é hora de nós conhecermos um pouco mais dos nossos protagonistas, entrar um pouquinho em suas vidas. Próximo cap tem personagens novas, quem palpita? Uma ja vai falada na fic a outra não. ;x

Quanto as outras fics, até dezembro todo mundo vai ser mensal. Wee. To postando o resto essa semana tanto.

.

.

**Haruno-ix: **Entendo o seu ponto de vista, mas a questão é que eu tenho tantas ideias e ai eu vou arquivando, mas acaba que uma alguém posta algo relativo parecido com a minha ideia ai eu perco a coragem de postar e deixo para lá, por isso resolvi fazer isso. Para postar essas histórias antes que visse alguém com algo parecido e perdesse a coragem. Mas enfim, por enquanto elas serão mensais, todas elas. Quem sabe até o ano que vem alguma já acabou e eu consiga dá um jeito. Vamos ver como fica, mas muito obrigada pela opinião, e respondi por aqui, porque não consegui mandar msg para você por inbox;*

.

.

Comentem, adoraria saber o que vocês estão achando.

Beijos da Fleur d'Hiver!;*

.

.


End file.
